New Times
by nic16
Summary: what happens when luc returns to holby and see's eddi has found someone to replace him.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Eddi walked onto the ward to begin her day. It would be the same as everyday had been for the past few weeks; since he left. Although, Eddi was finding comfort in Max, though she didn't want a full on relationship with him, she would rather have someone than no-one.

Sasha greeted Eddi was she walked onto the ward, with a

"Get into Hanssen's office now, there is a meeting in a few min's, I will be there soon"

Without time to reply he was gone. Eddi didn't even have to ask what was going on, she knew. The past few weeks drugs had been going missing on the ward, and she was the one to get the blame. However, Eddi had a strong belief that Max had something to do with the disappearance of drugs; especially since he was acting odd and nervous, but to protect him she kept her mouth shut.

Hanssen's office was filled with all the involved staff on the ward, that knew about the drugs missing.

Hanssen's beaming voice interrupted their chitter chatter and everyone went silent.

"I only want a moment of you're time, you are all able to go back to work very soon, but I need to update you all. As you are aware, drugs have been going missing from the AAU supply's; being the Director of Surgery it is my duty to make sure that we find out what is happening to these drugs and to stop them from going missing. From today until the culprit steps forward; the AAU supply cupboard for drugs will be guarded with security, they will watch everything you take out."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Now you can all leave my office and get on with you're jobs, before I sack you all."

Everyone started to shuffle towards the door when once again the beaming voice interrupted them.

"Ahh Nurse McKee, can I have an extra moment of you're time." Eddi then had a worried look about her face and turned towards the tall figure which stood next to her.

"I believe that many people are accusing you of being responsible for the missing drugs, although I believe you are very responsible and wouldn't let anyone take drugs without full consent. Do you have any ideas of who it could be?" Eddi stood there debating on what to answer with.

"I have my suspicions Sir, I am going to look into those suspicions today and I will inform you if I am right if not then I will keep my two eyes open and my ears too, I want the culprit punished as much as you do Sir."

"Why won't you just tell me who you think is responsible Eddi, or is this person close to you and you don't want to be an disloyal friend?"

"Absolutely not Sir, I don't want to tell you and have jumped to some kind of conclusion when really the wrong person is being punished. I hope you understand that Sir."

"Of course I do now, anyway, on with you. There is work to be done. Inspector McKee"

Eddi nodded at him and walked out of the large office and on towards AAU. She thought about what Hanssen had said 'inspector McKee' the last time she was called that it was by Luc. She would do anything for him to just appear and whisk her away.

A few hours later Eddi was heading down for coffee, when she bumped into Max.

"Hey, Max where have you been?"

"Ohh hey Eddi, just wandering... Hey come with me."

The next thing Eddi knows is that she is being dragged by her arm down towards the wet lab. Luc's lab. Max then pushed her against the door and started kissing her passionately. Eddi wasn't in the mood and tried to break away. Each time she tried Max tightened his grip on her, so she just went along with it.

Moments later, her hands where in Max's hair when she herd something. But she continued to kiss Max.

"Well, I see my lab hasn't gone to waste whilst I have been away" bellowed a familiar voice from across the room. Eddi's head darted towards where the voice came from. Slowly, she let go of Max and walked towards a figure. All Max saw was Eddi's hand dart towards the figures face in such a force that he stumbled back a little but steadied himself enough to not fall over.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Well I suppose I did deserve that, I did leave at a very inconvenient time. You have every right to be mad at me, but I do have a very good explanation for my disappearance and I would rather like to tell you in private as I don't want the whole hospital knowing."

"You are very right about deserving that. And I would of course like to hear you're excuse for leaving me without even a goodbye or warning. You didn't even send me a text Luc; how do you think that made me feel. In fact don't even answer that because there is no way on earth that you could have known how I felt, when you don't even know you're self what you are feeling. When and where do you want to tell me what the hell was going on and why you left?" Eddi was very angry at Luc but all she wanted to do was fall back into his arms and wake up every morning with him. The only thing that was stopping her was Max, he had told her once that he couldn't face rejection and new exactly how she felt about Luc disappearing.

"Well, if we were working together today we would both finish at the same time and since Sasha has already asked me to help out I will be here until the end of you're shift, so lets say we meet at reception when our shift ends." Luc really wished that Max hadn't been there, although he didn't know him, there was something suspicious about the way he was acting; constantly twitching and looking a bit unwell.

"Well okay then, I shall meet you in 2 hours then." Eddi was quick to drag Max away from Luc as she didn't want to be next to Luc when Max asked a million questions all at once. She had also noticed that recently Max had been on some kind of drugs, doing as Hanssen had asked her to, she decided to keep watch. When she caught him taking some drugs she asked what they were and he just said anti-depression tablets. However, she still had her suspicions about what he was really taking.

Eddi finally had Max on the roof alone with her, she really didn't know how he was going to take this but she had to do it, even if Luc didn't want her, she couldn't just use Max.

"Max there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about for the past couple days, I know our relationship doesn't mean anything to me, so it shouldn't mean anything to you. I personally don't like just sleeping with someone for fun, I want a long lasting relationship with someone I really love and want to spend the rest of my life with. And you're probably thinking I am only saying this because Luc is back but I'm not. Yes I do love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him but I doubt he would want me, specially after he left me three months ago. And I shouldn't really forgive him for all the pain; but when you're in love what can you do." Max was just glaring at Eddi with big wet eyes, he didn't have anything to say. "I am really sorry Max I wish that I had told you sooner, I know you hate being 'rejected' as you put it, but there was never anything between us you should know that. I never want to see you again Max, don't contact me on the ward unless absolutely necessary, and delete my number." Before he could stop her Eddi had left. She walked down to the ward and continued her shift, every time she saw Luc he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

Luc; was excited that Eddi had accepted his offer to tell her everything, he had managed to research Max on the hospital computers and found out that he had addictions to many things, he was thinking about making something special for Eddi, but he didn't have any food in his van, so decided he would order in something that they would both have to agree on. He waltzed up to Eddi after looking for Max all over the ward, he needed his help in theatre in 10 min's.

"Hey Eddi, you know where Max is, I need his help in theatre in 10 min's? Now I think about it I haven't seen him since the lab." He stood there thinking back to after the lab, when Eddi interrupted his thoughts of hearing her say she loved him on the roof.

"Sorry Luc, I doubt you will be getting help from him, Hanssen told him to leave just about half an hour ago when he saw you on the ward in scrubs. And after what I said to him I doubt we shall be seeing him again either." He noticed Eddi didn't sound disappointed when she told him that.

"Why what happened, you don't sound disappointed that he has gone, you looked pretty close when I saw you together in my lab."

"Long story Luc, perhaps I will enlighten you on it one day, but right now I doubt that you would understand." He watched as Eddi got up and left to go change into scrubs, as she assumed that she was going to be needed in theatre.

"Eddi, I hope you're getting scrubs cause if Max isn't here I am going to need you're help in theatre." He smiled as he saw her turn around with a large smile on her face.

"Well, Mr Hemingway, for you're information you really didn't need to ask me that because I must be a mind reader as I was heading to get scrubs." She turned and continued to the changing rooms.

Luc has noticed that Eddi seemed to be acting although nothing had happened between them, it was like he hadn't left. But he knew that soon she would be questioning him.

The next hour and a half flew by and theatre went very well, Luc felt Eddi's eyes on his face throughout the whole operation, he knew that she has missed him as much as he had missed her. Luc was waiting in reception when he saw his Eddi walking towards him with a big smile on her face once again.

"Come on Mr Hemingway, you owe me an explanation." she said still smiling at the fact that she would probably wake up in his bed tomorrow morning if he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Soon after they where at Luc's van where he grabbed the takeout menu's for the Holby area.

"This is going to take a while so I thought that we should get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Luc you should know me well enough to know that I will eat what ever is put on my plate." she smiled at his face, he big eyes, and smile where making her want to forget about the food and kiss him. Before he had chance to answer, he realised that he wanted to kiss her more than anything. Eddi stood up from her seat in the small van and took the menu's from his hand, she placed them on the side and rummaged through them. She noticed that he was stood right behind her so she turned around. Seconds later her hands where at his face pulling it down towards her to kiss him, she then realised that he wasn't pulling away. Soon there lips where pressed against each others, and his arms where around her waist holding her as close to him as was possible.

The next morning they woke up as they had done three months ago, in each others arms, there was nothing they wanted more.

"Morning Ed, you don't know how much I have thought about the times I have woken up like this, I am soo sorry that I left you but there is a good explanation for my actions. How about we get up and have some breakfast and I shall explain it to you." he felt her nod against his shoulder as he ducked down his head to kiss her forehead.

Later after breakfast, they sat at the table across from each other, staring into each others eyes, Luc was thinking of a way to explain everything to her in the simplest way.


End file.
